


a bit of a heart to heart

by crispytins



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e01-02 The Darkest Hour, M/M, Scene Extension, deleted sigil scene, self-indulgence at its finest, soft......that is all, spoilers it's cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispytins/pseuds/crispytins
Summary: The deleted sigil scene, but with a little bit more - Arthur and Merlin had a little more to say.





	a bit of a heart to heart

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my twitter a while back and decided recently to dump it here, so here we are. I just (clenches fist) really, really love this scene a lot.

“We will defeat the Dorocha.” Merlin held his gaze firmly, in a promise, nodding his head as if they had already secured their victory. “We will. Together.” 

“I appreciate that,” Arthur said quietly, the tiniest smile creasing his lips. The flames rose and fell against their faces, and he observed how the gold danced upon Merlin’s skin, the way it set off his shadows and curves, the sure set of his jaw. 

Always so determined in their destiny, as someone had once said. Always so full of faith for a man who at times didn’t deserve it. 

Now was the time, Arthur thought to himself. Now was the right time.

Reaching into his cloak, his fingers found the pocket, and he withdrew from it a bronze token that Merlin had never seen before. 

It caught the light gently, sending the firelight into its grooves to fully highlight the details. “This belonged to my mother,” Arthur began. He flipped it over in his hands, a movement that Merlin watched carefully. “It bears her sigil.”

His thumb passed over a thick cross and dragon symbol shooting a volley of flames from its mouth - the de Bois family crest, Merlin realized. 

Then Arthur reached his arm forward and pressed it into Merlin’s hand. “Here.” 

The servant’s eyes widened as the token was thrust into his palm, still warm from sitting in Arthur’s. He shook his head fervently, a protest already on his lips. 

“Arthur, I can’t - “ 

“Just,” Arthur murmured gently, unlikely tenderness in his smile. “Take it.” 

Merlin stared down at the sigil, at one of the few remnants that Arthur had of a mother he hadn’t ever known, and felt his head spin. Ygraine had left little behind following her death, and Arthur hardly mentioned her name. But he carried her in his heart, in every action he executed. 

Arthur wore her ring on his left hand, and it was, as Merlin knew, a comfort to him. As if she were there with him, pressing a soothing hand to his own. The whisper of a woman, reassuring him as the days came and went.

To simply hand off something so tightly knit to Arthur’s core was, to say the least, unlike him. 

“But this is…” Merlin began. 

“I know,” Arthur said softly. He leaned in closer, his knee knocking Merlin’s. 

“And I can’t…” 

“But you can.” The king wrapped a strong arm across Merlin’s shoulders, and he brought their foreheads together. 

“Please,” Merlin whispered, insistent, breath warm against Arthur’s skin, “I can’t accept this.”

The space between them was almost nonexistent, and the king smiled; his mind was already made up. Who better to bear another part of himself than Merlin? 

Merlin, who never wavered in his certainty in him, a singular point in existence that Arthur could hold onto till the end of all things. Merlin, who wasn’t one to run from a fight, no matter if there be fire or ice or swords or stone. Merlin, who was perfectly content to be himself and make up Merlin-and-Arthur. 

“It is mine to give to whom I choose.” 

Merlin’s words caught in his throat. He could feel Arthur’s tender regard, the soft press of his skin against his hairline. “You choose me?” The bewilderment was clear in his voice, and he heard a huff of laughter. 

His eyes flicked up to catch Arthur’s warm gaze.

“Yes,” he answered, pulling Merlin in. “I choose you.” 

And those three words drew out a small smile. Merlin leaned into his touch, and no more words were spoken. 


End file.
